Total Drama Ever After
by LilOtakuGyrl
Summary: Life after the total drama series hasn't exactly been a dream for our lovely Courtney. Moving to a new city, heart ache from a long lost love and facing the past with a new future? Wow how will our princess deal?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author note: this is my first story so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES OR CHARACTERS AND OTHER THINGS MENTIONED THEY BELONG TO CARTOON NETWORK AND NINTENDO! Thank you!**

Chapter 1

Normal POV

Black eyes stared out the window, watching the scenery of trees and buildings pass by in a blur down the highway. The girl with long brown hair that stopped at her mid-back the tips of her hair fade into blonde, wearing a plaid blue shirt and black skinny jeans with blue converses to match, sighed softly as she turn to the older looking woman that was her mother driving the red convertible Ferrari. Her mother had dark brown hair in a messy bun wearing a green blazer a black shirt underneath with green pants to match. Her eyes tired from all the driving had dark circles that was very visible.

"Mom, how about I drive for awhile? You could use some rest." The girl asked her mother but she shook her head at the offer. "I'm ok sweetie I'm used to long drives like this I like it. Why don't you read a magazine or get some sleep hm?" The girl knew her mother would say that. But it's only because she knows her mother is doing it to keep her mind occupied on the traffic instead of her heart break. Yes, the mother and daughter were not on a regular road trip. They were moving. From Canada, home of the moose, giant mountains and snow, to California home of the biggest cities, clubs and beaches. It was the girls idea to move to Cali because she had friends there and it would good for her mom. "Courtney...thank you for this...You're being so strong with this and I'm just.." Her mother said, tears falling from her face.

"Mom please don't cry...it's ok...we'll get through this..." Courtney pleaded her mother feeling more saddened seeing her cry. Her mother nodded wiping her tears away and continue to concentrate on the road. Courtney went back looking out the window watching the sun set.

Courtney POV

I hate seeing my mom cry. It's all my fathers fault. He broke her heart...and mine.

_(Flashback)_

_-2 months ago-_

_Me and mom were in the car driving home from the mall having a mother/daughter day. We were laughing and talking about the events and all the clothes we bought. "We should do this more often momma today was really relaxing." I said smiling at her. "Well I loving spending time will my baby girl! And yeah we should do this more often-..hm that's strange." I looked at my mom confused at her comment until look where she's looking. My fathers car was parked in the driveway. "Your father's home early." She said pulling up to his black mustang. She was right, daddy works at the hospital so him being home around 4 in the afternoon was kinda weird._

_"Maybe he's gotten some overtime. He does work really hard like you mom." I replied as I got out the car hearing an 'yeah you might be right' from her. Walking inside, carrying all my shopping bags my mom announced loudly "Honey we were home!~" as she walked upstairs to her bedroom with her bags. _

_I was on my way behind her to get to my room ready to relax in my bed when suddenly I heard my mother scream. _

_I dropped the bags and ran to my parents room, afraid of the worse like my father murdered. But what I saw when I reached the doorway was so much worse. In the bed of my parents room was my father and with him was some red head woman with too much makeup, both naked and both shocked to see my mom and me standing in the doorway. _

_"H-honey I can explain w-wait.." My dad stuttered. Explain? Wait? For what? What's there to explain that you're having sex with a whore and you got caught?! "Courtney! Baby girl l-look daddys just..well i-" I cut him off quick. _

_"You're cheating on mom...how could you daddy..!" I screamed at him. Before I could blink I saw mom jump tackle the woman in the bed and started throwing punches to her face. Screams and shouts were heard, and dad had to pull mom off which earned hiself a good punch in the face. _

_"GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU AND DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE! GET YOUR SHIT GO!" My mom screamed at the top of her lungs. My dad and the woman ran out the house leaving my mother heartbroken and me pissed be on ever. My mom feel to the floor in tears, sobbing hard and all I could do was hold her and cry along with her. _

_Days later dad came back to try to talk to mom but she already had his stuff packed and ready to go. Heh I would of burn everything.. So with dad gone mom was a wreck. She cried almost everyday not getting much sleep. She too off from work because of this saying she needs time til she gets back on her feet. I couldn't stand it, seeing her like this. I texted my bestie Bridgette, who lived in California, telling her everything that happened. She told me it'll be good for my mom if she got away from here and that wasn't a bad idea. _

_I walked to my moms room and hugged her. "Mom, let's move. Let's leave all this drama behind and start fresh. A new life would be good for us. What do you say?" I asked her softly still hugging her tight. _

_My mom sniffled and croaked out, "you know, t-thats a good idea..lets do it.." _

_Smiling as I hugged her more I said "I know just where to move too." And after that I've planned the move. I found a beautiful house for us. My mom got a transfer for her job and we packed up and left. I told Bridgette we was coming there and she was excited and so was I but still hurt from all that's happened. But I kept moving forward. I had to, for my mom._

_(End of Flashback)_

Courtney POV

Now I know you're all wondering where I got the money to buy a house in California. Well after the _Total Drama _series I went into another game show,_Jeopardy, _and won more than once and became the Champion. Before you knew I was racking up cash into my bank account faster than kid collecting _Pokemon _cards_. _After awhile I stepped down from my chair as champion with more money than I needed to live a perfect life. Really I left being champion not because they told me too or anything but because I got tired and bored of it. Sometimes you get tired of being trivial.

I've changed a lot since _Total Drama. _I grew up more now that I'm 21 years old. I've grown my hair out and dyed the ends blonde, I've stayed in shape and my attitude isn't that bad anymore. So in my eyes I'm doing great for a single rich woman. Yes you heard me I'm single with a capital S.

I might be rich now but money doesn't buy everything. I hated to admit it, but not out loud to anyone, I still miss him.. 'Who?' You may be asking, well it's sure not Scott. What we had was just nothing more than a crush. Puppy love really. But whom I'm talking about is Duncan.

Even after all the shit that happened between us I still miss him and it hurts. I think him almost every day and I try not to. I also find myself watching the reruns of the show; laughing at dumb stuff my fellow campers went through, frustrated when I saw what should've been done or could've been done.

Finding myself often saying things like 'Why I do that?, Why did I say that?, I should've done that, and why didn't I do that.'

But watching it now makes it funny and sad. Especially when it came down to me and Duncan. But there's nothing I can do about it now. I lost him to _**her**_. And by her I mean Gwen. I know we made up on the last show but I've said it before and I'll say it again. I guess I'm not as over it as I thought.

I sighed again looking at my mom once more not wanting to read nor sleep. We had 9 more hours before we made it to Cali and texting Bridgette while playing angry birds was the only thing I could do to occupy my time before phone would beep saying the battery is low and needs to be charged.

I really hope our lives will change for better in California. Especially for my mom.

**I really hope you like it! Like I said this my first story so I'm really trying. Please review I would love to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**New Home, Old Friends**

Courtney POV

The sounds of cars honking, the feel of your skin being burned by the sun, the smell of the saltwater of the beaches nearby; yeah we're in Cali. We just made it to San Francisco and we're heading to Los Angeles. We're going to be living in LA from now on and I couldn't wait to see Bridgette again.

"Just 5 more hours sweetie I know you're anxious to get out this car and so am I." My mom said with a soft smile.

"And the movers should be there to help us unpack so don't worry I'm not going to have you do all the hard work."

She added for a laugh. I smiled at her as got my phone out to text Bridgette.

_**Courtney:**_

_**hey B! We're in San Francisco we'll be there in another 5 hours!**_

_**Bridgette:**_

_**Ok! I'll be off work by then and I got a surprise for yooou~!**_

_**Courtney:**_

_**Oooh! I can't wait til I see you! It better not be green jello X( Lol**_

_**Bridgette:**_

_**It might be :P lol nah jk but you will love it and I can't wait to see you too!**_

_**Courtney:**_

_**I'll text you when we make it there do you still have the address I sent you?**_

_**Bridgette:**_

_**Yeah I do and ok I'll talk to you later!**_

I couldn't help but keep smiling cause I was excited! Sighing I thought what I could do to pass the time. 5 hours... 5 hours... I flipped through my phone going through my apps. I didn't feel like playing any games. I clicked on Netflix. Watching tv will definitely make time go by. Now what to watch? _Law and Order_? No, seen all the seasons. _Once upon a Time_?

Nah, I'm caught up on the episodes. I scrolled and scrolled til a name caught my eye. A name I haven't seen nor heard in years. _Total Drama Island. _In big bold red letters and our picture at the bottom.

Unknowingly to myself I pushed the play button and I heard Chris's voice talking about the show, the camp, the campers and the prize money. Then the theme song started to play. Well, might as well watch it I pushed play.

Putting my earphones in my phone and ears and leaning back in my seat and continue to watch the show. First ones to show up was Beth and DJ. Both of them were really sweet.

Then it was Gwen to come next. I rolled my eyes when she appeared and talked how she didn't sign up for this and wasn't staying. Even if it was a recording I couldn't help but to scoff at her. Yeah I'm still holding that thorn of a grudge against her.

Geoff, Lindsay, and Heather showed up next. Geoff was the big party guy, you can look at him and tell he's a let loose type of guy and god Lindsay was the main definition of dumb blonde and Heather was such a bitch back then.

My mouth went dry when the next made his appearance. Duncan. Those piercings, the cold fearless look in his eye, the bad attitude.. I had to swallow hard feeling my face burn lightly. I shook my head to focus on other stuff.

Tyler came up next making a huge wipeout on the dock. What a dork. Next came Harold, Trent and Bridgette. Trent had his guitar flirting with Gwen and Bridgette had her surf board.

Noah, Leshawna, Katie and Sadie and Ezekiel appeared next. Man the guy was crazy.. Then Cody, Eva, and Owen. Owen was just too happy for me sometimes. Then me and Justin showed up. Before Alejandro made himself known, Justin was the hottest guy in the whole show. And last but not least Izzy arrived and hit her chin on the dock. That woman was a nuthouse.

Chris made us take a picture at the dock and damn thing broke having all of us drop the cold water. I laughed at that scene. Back then I was pissed off but I can laugh at it now.

I watched one episode after another. By the time I got to episode 7 we made it to LA and to the house. The movers waiting in the yard us.

"Well I better let Bridgette know I'm here."

I said typing the text out as mom pulled in the yard.

The house we picked out is two storied, cremé colored brick with three garage doors and a pool in the back yard.

"It's more beautiful than the pictures." My mom awed as she got out the car.

I followed her out going to greet the movers.

"Mom I'm going to pick out my room ok!"

I really didn't wait for an reply as I walked in the house. Golden brown hard wooden floors was met with pure white walls.

I went to the room on my left first and saw the kitchen.

It was huge with marvel countertops, honey brown cabinets doors, and a glass table. I left the kitchen and headed upstairs. I walk down the hallway and opened the last door on the right. The room was just as big as the kitchen. It had its own bathroom and the closet space was like walking into another room. It even had a balcony! A freaking balcony! I always wanted one.

"Mom! I found my room!" I called from the room.

"I'll say, but stop yelling you'll disturb your new neighbors."

I turned to the voice that replied and saw my best friend Bridgette. I couldn't stop myself from screaming in glee and giving her a death hug.

"Bridge!"

"Court!"

"Oh my god I've missed you so much it's been forever!"

"I know! I've got so much to tell you and show you!"

"And you know I can't wait."

Pulling my best friend from our reunion hug I really looked at her. Bridgette hasn't changed a bit. Her hair was still long as ever in the same ponytail, and wore a white tank top with dolphins on it and blue jean shorts.

"Courtney i'm loving the new you girl.~ The hair, the clothes girl I love I love I love!~"

I guess Bridge was checking me out too

"Thanks, I just felt it was time for a change. For a lot of stuff..you know?"

Bridgette nodded knowing what I was talking about and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be ok and you know sometimes change is good and most of the time it's for the better I mean I'm really loving this new you! I can't get over it!"

I laughed, feeling a lot better now my bestie was here. Bridgette and I move our reunion downstairs since the movers were bringing my stuff in. I'll sort it all out later.

"So what was the surprise you got me?~" I cooed.

Bridgette smiled more brightly at me blushing. Now I was suspicious.

"Courtney, I'm getting married! Will you be my maid of honor?"

I believe my mouth fell on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry for the long delay of my update I promise I'll do bette! Please enjoy and I don't own anything!**_

_Chapter 3_

_"Courtney, I'm getting married! Will you be my maid of honor?"_

The line replayed over and over in my brain. Married? She's getting married? And me maid of honor? I was stunned.

"Courtney? Courtneeey? Helloooo... COURTNEY!" Bridgette screamed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Geoff proposed?! Geoff the big party man proposed?!" I couldn't believe it.

Bridgette nodded showing me the ring on her finger. Now I really couldn't believe it. The ring was beautiful and it had Bridgette's favorite color rhinestone on the ring. Topaz Blue.

"Congrats B, it's about time." I giggled hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Court, 4 whole years of being together and now we're making it official! Geoff is even throwing a huge party bash next weekend and everyone's coming!" Bridgette squealed while blushing.

It didn't surprise me when she said Geoff was throwing a party; that man loves his parties. Really everyone knew those two were made for each other and would be the first to jump the broom. I don't know if they know that but hey no big deal.

I lead Bridgette outside as she floated on cloud 9 thinking about her big day. Then it hit me. She said everyone was coming didn't she? Everyone as in...wait. Not THAT EVERYONE. I was nervous to ask but I had to know.

"Bridge, when you said everyone was coming..by whom do you mean?"

"Our friends from TW silly, well some not technically friends per say more like acquainted and warming up to friends." She beamed.

I knew it. Which means he was gonna be there, and not just him; her too. Oh joy. Bridgette must of saw the slight sick look on my face to know what I'm thinking and it clicked together. She quickly hugged me and panicky said 'sorry' like 10 times to me. I told her it was ok it didn't bother me much. But knowing Bridgette she wasn't going to leave it alone.

"Hey come with me to town, I wanna show you something! You think your mom will be ok with you ditching the unpacking?" She looked back at my mom instructing the movers around.

"She'll be ok, she knows you're here so let's go."

Bridgette fist pumped the air before dragging me by the arm into town of LA. We went by so many shopping malls, clubs, and restaurants it was head spinning. We went to the beach next and I watched people surf, and show off their swimsuits.

"If you're trying to get me to surf you can forget it Bridgette." I warned my surfing friend as she continued to pull me along the sand. She did t say anything but smiled big at me, and that worried me.

A wooden building came into view. 'The Wave' the sign read. I looked at Bridgette questionly waiting for answers.

"This is where I work! It's the coolest place here at the beach. I make smoothies, try out the new food samples for free and get to enjoy the perfect view of the ocean." She bragged smiling.

We walked inside and I understood what she meant by being a cool place. It had a good air hockey table, a big lounge couch with a flat screen tv, and an ice cream bar. I looked behind the counter I could see the smoothie machine. The menu was short but simple.

Nachos: $3.50

Chilli Cheese Dogs: $2.50

Ice Cream: $4.00

Smoothies: S- $1.20 M- $2.45 L- $4.25 Monster- $6.00

Monster? What was that? A smoothie? I didn't want to ask, but Bridgette saw my eye trail decided to explain.

"The Monster smoothie is exactly what sounds like. It's Huge, like Godzilla huge!" She laughed.

I shook my head at her and looked around more at the place as took a seat at the bar.

"So how many people work here with you B? I bet it gets a lot of business."

"Just me and the manager, and yeah we get tons of business." She sat beside me.

Again I was speechless. She was the only one working here? What kind place is this?!

"I know that look and no it's not all bad as you think it might be." She giggled before continuing. "The public mostly come here to cool off and chill on the couch and play the games. I half the time don't lift a finger!" She laughed that time.

I was starting to get a bit jealous of Bridgette. She was getting married and had really true to her word the coolest job ever.

I smiled at her as I let out a breath. "You're really lucky B. I wish I had a awesome job like this it looks fun." I admit.

"Well why don't you work here with me? It would so fun and nice to talk to you instead of texting you after hours. What do you say?!" She exclaimed.

She caught me off guard as she said that. Everything was happening so fast but I got excited.

"You think I could work here with you? I mean I just got here and all, do you your boss will say yes?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up.

Bridgette gave me a sly smirky look as she nod at me. Should I be worried? Again? She ran to back through a door for employees only and was gone for about 4 minutes. When she returned there was a man that looked to be in his 40s, very built and slightly tanned. I'm guessing he's the manager of the place. He gave me a big smile and he looked me over.

"Courtney, this is my boss Tai. Tai this is my best friend Courtney. She just moved here really wants a job." Bridgette introduced us.

I smiled saying hello being polite as always and kept looking over. Was he trying to find something wrong with me? I don't know but I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Bridgette says you're a very hard worker when it comes to getting the job done and your very organized and neat." He said more than asked. I nodded to him still looking at him in the eye.

He laughed as he continued. "I like that, we need someone like that. You're hired! Besides any good friend of Bridgette is cool in my book. Welcome aboard Courtney!" He shook my hand before patting Bridgette on the back.

"Bridgette will teach everything she knows around here. If you have any problems come her or me and I'll see you tomorrow!" He exclaimed as he walked back to the back room from once he came. I looked at ready to blow my mind.

"What. Was. That?!" I screamed whispered to her and she fell over laughing at me. I wasn't amused. "Why was he looking at me like that? Like he's looking through my clothes." I said continuing to freak out.

"Calm down he was just testing you. He did it to me too. You see he was staring at you like that to see if you would be uneasy being looked at cause trust me it's gonna happen. If you can't handle any guys or girls staring at you like sharks than you can't work here." She said.

"Well uh.. ok I mean it doesn't bother if people look at me. I have been on tv before." I smiled at Bridgette. She smiled at me and we started to head back to my house. Bridgette explained to me what time we open and close, what I should wear, and natural dos and don'ts. Pretty simple stuff really. I was gonna catch a ride to work with her until I knew I way around better. Bridgette dropped me off at my drive way and gave me a hug.

"I'll be over early to get you and to find you an amazing bikini to wear. So get some sleep." She smiled more at me.

"Yes mother and I'll brush my teeth before bed." I joked.

"You better or you're grounded young lady!" She yelled leaving. I laughed at her as I walk inside the house and to my room. My bed was set up and all my boxes were by the wall. Another day, another time. I'll unpack later I'm going to bed.

I was really happy about today. I met up with my best friend and got a job. I'm proud of myself. I must've been more tired than I thought because once my head touched my pillow I was out.

The next morning when I woke I made myself a light breakfast before Bridgette came to get me. My mom already left to go to work so I was home alone. Doing what I do best I got on my phone got on Netflix. For some reason again I started watching TDI. I guess because it brought back memories. The episode I watched was the deer and hunter one. I cracked up watching Beth and Heather shoot each other. That was classic. The moment was short lived when the part me and Duncan antlers got stuck together. Talk about embarrassing.. Until I kicked him in the balls. Everyone thought it was uncalled for but he deserved it I don't care. Before I knew it was getting lost in my thoughts about the green hair idiot of an ex of mine.

A car horn honked from outside bringing me back to life. It had to Bridgette, so locking my phone up I grabbed my keys and locked the door heading to my first day of work.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

So here we are in the mall, at 7:30 in the morning and I'm trying on every swimsuit Bridgette throws at me. Apparently our uniforms for work is to wear bikinis to attract customers in. How sexist, but business is business I guess. We didn't open until 10:30 so we have plenty of time to...no correction **_Bridgette_** has plenty of time to dress me like swimsuit Barbie and play around.

"Try on the pink one next! Ooh that red one would look so hot on you! Ohmygosh that royal blue is so sexy! Courtney that this one in with you too!" When Bridgette found one bikini she found five more. By this rate I'll be trying on the whole store.

"Bridge I think I have enough don't you think? It's only swim wear." I called from the changing room.

"Just swim wear?! Court you can't wear the same swimsuit to work everyday! That's like wearing the same panties everyday!" She screeched. I shuddered at that comment.

"Eww... Ok ok, but I'm only getting at least 20 pairs and that's it you hear me!?" I heard her mumble a fine and I picked out the ones I liked best before paying for them. We sat in the food court for awhile to past the time and talk. I asked her about the party Geoff was planning and she told me it between a house party or a beach party at first but they decided to have a house party since they was getting married on the beach.

She also told me what's been going with the others that actually kept in touch with her. After being a talk show host Geoff became a party planner cause that's what's he's great at best. Heather is a model, no surprise there, and her and Alejandro tied the knot a year ago. Beth became a motivational speaker, DJ became a gourmet chef so he will be catering for the party and wedding. Lindsay became a halftime show dancer to dance in the basketball and football games so far she's working on her modeling career as well.

The Drama Brothers aka Cody, Harold, Justin, and Trent we're on tour and Sierra of course followed. Leshawna however stayed behind and is working on her degree to be a hair stylist. She didn't know anything about Ezekiel, who would? Eva became an fitness trainer. Nothing known from Katie and Sadie. We all know Izzy became a freaking genius and was helping solve global warming. I don't know about Owen, Noah became a librarian, and Tyler became an high school coach after becoming a daredevil didn't work out so much.

I hated to know but Bridgette told me Gwen was here in LA too and worked in the mall at Hot Topic. Great my least favorite person working at my most favorite shopping stores. Oh well... As for Duncan well she said only him and Geoff talked so she didn't really know much besides from him moving to somewhere.

Hours later we went to _The Wave_ and Bridgette broke everything down to me once again.

"Ok we open up at 10:30 on weekdays and at 10 on the weekends. Always wash the blender out after you make a drink and if one of the guys gets handsy with you just call Tai and he'll handle it. The food is extremely easy to make just remember to wear a glove ok?"

I nodded ready to get started. Bridgette said the job was pretty mellow so I had nothing to fear and with me helping the work day will be extra easy and slow.

I wore the bright red two piece bikini I bought from the mall with a scarf tied around my waist and my hair up in a messy but cute ponytail. Bridgette turned the tv as I set the chairs on the floor. Bridgette started warming up the machines and I sat behind the counter watching her.

We didn't get any customers until noontime. And like Bridgette said it was really easy, I didn't have to really anything because people just came to sit and enjoy the AC.

After a few weeks I got the hang of the place and made some friends while working there. 4 Months have past now and I was driving to work now. Geoff's house party was in a few days and I had to shop for the perfect outfit. Of course Bridgette said she would help and I appreciate it.

Me and her sat at the counter; she was looking through a magazine and I was watching TDI again. I should really stop it was only giving me heart pains. Thinking about him...about us...

The courter vibrated only to be Bridgette's phone. "Aww that's sweet. Geoff said he's on his way over and he has a surprise for me!" She cooed. Geoff's been on business trips trying to branch out his party planning like on TV commercials and stuff. So far it's been a success. So he hasn't been home for awhile to relax.

"I bet is a giant plush dolphin with flowers." I said to her without looking up from the show.

"Well I'll love it no matter what." I rolled my eyes at her wanting to gag at their lovey dovey relationship they have always and will be stuck in the honeymoon phase. But I was happy for them nonetheless.

It was about 11PM, all the customers went he and we was/wasn't cleaning up. Soon some headlights shown up flashing through the glass with loud music playing. I knew it was Geoff and I put my phone away.

"I'm gonna go get my jacket out the back." I didn't wait for a reply from her and walked to the back door. Soon I heard Geoffs voice.

"Hey hey Bridge I'm back!~ and look who I brought with me!"

Bridgette's face went from happy to speechlessly shocked. "Ohmy..." Was all she could say.

I walked back in to see what was happening. "Bridgette what's going on? Did he bring you a teddy bear instead of a dolph-." I was cut short when I saw the man that was beside Geoff. We locked eyes. I knew who it was the moment my eyes met his. My dark brown-black orbs staring into his icy teal ones. It was him.

His name rolled off my lips in a whisper.

"Duncan."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I looked at him. He looked at me. Bridgette and Geoff looks at each other, and then back at me. It was quiet. No one spoke a word. Duncan looked shocked to see me, like he was trying to figure out if it was me and why was I here. I got a good look at him. He didn't have his green mohawk anymore, and his nose piercing was gone. The spiked choker and bracelets was also gone. He still had his soul patch beard, and he had a tribal tattoo on his right upper arm.

His hair was still short but the front has grown out into bangs. He was more built than he was on the show. Sporting a tight grey button shirt and dark blue jeans you can see every inch of his muscles was very visible. He looked so fucking hot. Damn it why me...why now..?

Geoff broke the silence and my thoughts since it was getting more than awkward.

"H-hey Courtney! How you been girl? Looking good haha." He chuckles softly and I look over at him and smiled trying to find my voice.

"Hi Geoff, I'm great and it's good to you again." He pulled me into a bear hug which made me smile more.

Bridgette gave Duncan a hug and said her greetings to him.

"Soooo Courtney how you like Los Angeles? Bridge told me you moved here not too long ago. You been to any clubs or parties yet?" Geoff asked.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes playfully as smiled at Geoff. "I'm loving it so far and no I havn't. For your information I've been dedicated to working here with Bridgette everyday so I don't have time to club."

"Well that's gonna change now that I'm back in town! You are coming to our house party this weekend right?" Geoff was always pushy with these kinds of things. I nodded as my response.

"Yeah I'm coming I wouldn't miss it for anything Geoff. I'm so happy for you guys."

Even though I was talking to Geoff I could still feel Duncan's eyes on me and it made me feel uneasy but I tried not to show it. But having him so close... It was hard and tempting.

"Damn Courtney you're look really good girl! I agree with Bridge, I'm loving this new look for you! The hair, the amazing hourglass figure the new clothes." I waved him off starting to blush.

"Stop it Geoff you're embarrassing me." I turned away from him but I knew he still had that goofy grin on his face. Once again it got quiet and this time Bridgette spoke up.

"So how you been Duncan after all these years?" She jesters for all of us to sit on the lounge couch. We all gathered around as we listen to what Duncan had to say.

Duncan sat down still havn't taken his eyes off me before he spoke. "I've been doing well, Geoff is helping me move in my new place. I just flown in this morning and checked out the house."

"You moved here?" I asked in shocked. He moved here too?! Really?! He's not here for just the wedding...he's here to stay...and now he knows where I work and worse he's seen me like this. What else wrong could happen to me?

He looked at me again with a small smug smile. "Yeah, it's just me. It's a gift from my parents for being on my best behavior after my last stunt; and to get out of their hair."

Everyone laughed at his comment, I just mildly chuckled. So Duncan is clearly the same old annoying jerk, no changes at all except for appearances; I've should've known. Bridgette turned to Duncan next.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what are you gonna do now you'll here? I mean career or job plans since you're living alone." Good question indeed. I turned my full attention to him, I had to hear this.

"Well I have two jobs right now. I work at a tattoo parlor called _Darkstar Sea Of Ink_, I do piercing and my second I work at a dog daycare where I watch, feed and play with dogs all day and it's call _DogTown_. Both are pretty fun, I don't know which I would want to make a career out of though."

What do you mean you don't know which one?! It's obvious you'll want to make the body piercing a career before anything.

"Courtney?" Bridgette shook my arm. "Huh? What?" I must've stayed to my thoughts longer than I thought.

"I said it's late we should get going, remember we're going shopping tomorrow." She reminded me as she stood up giving me a weird look. I stood up too putting on my jacket smiling.

"Yeah I know I'm glad we're off this whole weekend." I laughed hesitantly. We all walked outside to our vehicles and I pulled my yoga shorts out my car starts putting them on. I didn't like walking in the house with just a bikini on every night.

I just so happen to look to my left and I see him leaning against Geoff's truck watching me! I hurried put my shorts on and got in my car.

"I'll meet you at the mall at 10 Bridgette! See you tomorrow!" She gave me a thumbs up before waving goodbye. I drove off the beach and headed home with more than a little to scream into my pillow tonight.

As I pulled into my driveway I heard loud music coming down the road. I got out my car to see which way it was coming and going. To my dread it was...yeah you guessed it; it's Geoff's truck. And he pulled in next door to me.

No no no please no! Please God no! Don't do this to me!

Geoff and Duncan got out and carried boxes to the door.

"Hey Courtney! I didn't know you lived this way too, so does Duncan! Isn't that a coincidence? I'm just helping him with last of his stuff haha well goodnight see you later!" Geoff help take another box in before leaving.

A coincidence? You call this a coincidence?! No this is torture! Torment! I quickly walk to my door, unlocked it and went upstairs to my room. He's my neighbor now?! What's next?!

I got to my room and turned on the lights and started to get undressed for bed. I started untying my bikini top when something told me to stop. I looked to my window door where it lead to my balcony. Remember when I asked what else could go wrong? Well it got worse. His room was directly right next to mine. He was putting stuff away I don't think he noticed me yet. When I saw him starting to take his shirt off I quickly closed my curtains. Where's my pillow cause I'm going to be screaming and cursing up a storm tonight!

After I changed to my night clothes I did just that, I screamed til I went to sleep.

**Duncan's POV**

My eyes must be playing tricks with me. I thought I was dreaming when I saw her walk through the door. When she looked at me I frozen; but when she said my name in sweet whisper I melted.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. Courtney has gotten so sexy over the past few years. Her skin was flawless, her hair was as long as Bridgette's, her tits oh man her tits are so big I could sleep on them. I want to grab every inch of them til she begged me for more. Her stomach was flat as ever with nice 4 pack showing and hips were so plump I wanted to wrap my arms around them. And then looking down to her legs that looked like they went on for miles. I looked her up and down and she saw this but didn't say a word.

Was this not Courtney? The stuck up princess that would call me a pig or a jerk for my pervy attentions? Well this time she can't blame me cause I'll admit, Princess was looking really good.

We didn't speak a word to each other. I didn't know what to say to her but drool. She shocked me when she asked me if I moved here and I answered back with a yes and it was only me. After talking with Bridgette and Geoff they decided it was time to go since the girls had a shopping trip tomorrow.

I walked to Geoff's truck and before I got in I saw princess putting on some tight shorts. I couldn't help but watch those damn legs of hers just hypotheses you! I guess I was staring too long because she quickly got in her car and left. I was posed in a lean against the truck and didn't notice.

"Princess..."

Geoff and Bridgette kissed for a good 5 minutes before Geoff said he'll see her at home he was dropping me off. This wasn't going to be an everyday thing I had my own ride Geoff was just helping me move all my stuff in so I rode with him all day.

As got close to my house I noticed a red convertible being parked. Oh this was my lucky day. We got out and I looked her face. She was speechless. We're neighbors! Ha! I'm loving my new life every second now!

"Hey Courtney! I didn't know you lived this way too, so does Duncan! Isn't that a coincidence? I'm just helping him with last of his stuff haha see you later!" Geoff drove off leaving me with nice happy smirk on my face.

Oh yes what wonderful coincidence it is~

She went inside and so did I still without a word spoken between us. I went to my room with my stuff and started putting away my things. I saw her storm in looked like she wanted to break something. She started to undress and I got really excited if know what I mean. But she stopped. I cursed to myself, she was teasing. She slowly turned my way and I quickly went back to putting things in random places and pretended she wasn't even there. I took off my shirt to show off and see if she'll stay and watch. When I looked up again her curtains were closed.

"Aww princess you're no fun.." I threw my shirt on the floor, took off my pants and kicked off my shoes before jumping in my bed with a hard dick to deal with.

I smirked as I was thinking quietly to myself.

"Next time princess, you'll be doing this for me; it is _your_ fault anyways.~"

**Well that's another chapter I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review I need your reviews cause they me happy and inspire me to write more and work harder! So please leave a review Nyah!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Well here's another chapter this ones pretty long. Thank you thank you for the reviews even if it's just a few I love them! Keep them coming! I don't own ANYTHING so please don't sue me I have no money! Enjoy Nyah!~ X3**

**Chapter 6**

**Courtney's POV**

I woke up 2 hours before 10 and I watched my ceiling fan spin. I want to say yesterday was a dream; no a nightmare. I want to say it never happened. It was all in my head cause I've been watching TDI too much and it has made me miss him more than I thought. Duncan didn't move to Los Angeles, and he isn't my new neighbor. And he **_ISN'T_** all that smoking hot now. I took a deep breath and got out of bed and walked over to my balcony curtains. I peeked through them just enough to see next door.

Lord and behold I see him putting up posters around the room. So I wasn't imagining it, the nightmare is a reality. He was here to stay and I was doomed. So now what? I can't pretend he's not here, eventually we ARE going to have to speak to each other. With the party is in 2 days and the wedding in two months or less cause it's just on a beach and now that we're next door neighbors so yeah soon or later rather I want to or not, we're gonna face each other. And I'm going to have to control myself and my thoughts.

My mom knocked on my door lightly asking if I was awake. Opening the door I greeted my mother with a warm loving smile and a hug.

"Morning hon I hope I didn't wake you, I just need the keys to the car so I can get to work." She said.

We've been sharing the Ferrari convertible since we moved here. When mom needs it I catch a ride from Bridgette and sometimes she I drop her off. Maybe i should get myself a car; I had the money for it. Actually I had enough money to last me til I died so why not? I gave her the keys.

"Mom I'm gonna look for a car for myself so we don't have to work around our schedules to get the car."

She thought it over and nodded. "Well I don't see why not. You have a point and your very responsible with your money so good ahead. And pick something nice and sexy!" She screams as she took the keys and left for work.

Mom has been...very loose and more cool with me since the move and the divorce will be going through soon. Even if I am 21 and grown I still mind my place around my mother; even if she lets me do whatever I want.

I took a shower as soon as mom left. There's no point in going back to bed after being fully awake now. 45 minutes later I was back in my room and roaming through my closet. Yes I've finally organized my things in my room. Settling on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a red tube top that came to my belly button with red heels to match. Since mom has the car I'll be taking the bus to the car dealership. Walking to the bus stop won't be hard I've ran all over the jungle and world in sandals wedges after all.

I texted Bridgette my plans as I brushed my hair. Opening my curtains so to bring some light in my room I noticed Duncan wasn't there. Good.

I walked out the house and locked the door and started my journey to the bus stop.

"Hey Princess, where you off too this early?" The universe hates me. I looked over and sees Duncan walking out the house with empty boxes in his arms. I did say sooner or later we were going to have to talk. But i wish it was later.

"Good morning Duncan. I'm just going out is all before meeting Bridgette later." I say politely and I wasn't lying but he looked at me with a "you're not telling me everything" face.

"Why don't take your car then? What happened your carriage break down?" He laughed and it pissed me off.

"For your information my mom took the car to work and I'm going to buy my own car! I'm heading to the bus stop so I go to a car dealership thank you very much!" I was steaming. He always knew how to get under my skin.

He frowned at me and frowned back. "Goodbye Duncan." I started to walk off I didn't have time for this I was on a schedule. Then he called out to me.

"Wait."

I looked back at him and he put the boxes on the sidewalk and motion me to follow. I stayed put. He opened his garage door and I see a black 2014 Ford Raptor parked inside. Hearing a click Duncan turned to me.

"Get in." He walked over and turned back to me. "Are you coming or do I have to put in there myself?"

I hesitated for second before I went to the passenger side and got in. He got in the driver seat and started the truck and pulled out the driveway.

"Why are you doing this? You don't have to I can get there myself you know." I looked at him seriously.

"Princess please, if you walked around LA looking like that going to a car place you'll get something you don't want." He responded not looking at me.

I looked at myself and glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?! What's wrong with the way I look?!" He was doing it again.

"Nothing is wrong with the way you're dressed; you look hot. But that's what'll get you hurt walking down the street alone. Courtney, you got a banging body, sexy eyes and a cute smile; anyone can see that. But if you walk down that sidewalk, even if to the bus stop, a guy would **not** think twice about abducting you and making you his plaything."

He looked at me, his eyes told me he was serious. When he said my actual name I knew he was being serious. He looked back to the road as continued.

"And I won't let that happen. When some scumbag gets the balls to try such a thing it'll be the last thing he'll do."

I felt...touched by his words. I blushed softly as I stared at him.

"I..never knew you cared so much." I said softly.

He smirked and didn't say anything. We rode to town in silence. I didn't know what to say. He caught me off guard, I didn't expect this side of him. I didn't expect him to be so nice.

"Thank you."

That was all I said until we made it to dealership. As soon as we parked I got out and looked around. To be honest I wanted a sports car like moms Ferrari, but something faster. Yeah I'm a speed demon, I love fast cars and motorcycles even though I don't look like it. Duncan followed me around the lot looking around. I told him he could stay if he wanted.

A salesman came out with a cheesy fake smile heading towards us. I stopped him halfway and told him when I need his assistance I will let him know. He turned away slowly and confused at me, I didn't care. I didn't need any scammy sale artist trying to sale something more than I'm bargaining for. I wasn't stupid. I looked at the Mustangs first but nothing caught my eye. I didn't want another Ferrari and Chargers wasn't my style.

I was about to give up until I came to the lamborghinis. They were beautiful! The models and the colors. My eye caught a beautiful electric blue 2014 lamborghini. I looked at the interior and gas mileage. It was all wonderful I wanted to cry. It was deliciously amazing.

"I'm getting it." My mind was made up and it was made up quick. I pulled Duncan along to the office I couldn't wait any longer.

"Whoa wait you're getting that? Woman do you know how powerful that car is?" He asked. I knew how powerful it was but there was nothing Duncan or anyone could say to change my mind. I am getting that car.

After talking to one of the salesmans they didn't think I was serious. I gave him my price and told him he could take it or I will find someone who will. I knew how to get what I wanted from these kind of people. When he saw I was gonna walk he caved. I paid for the car and paid all the car payments so it's fully paid for. Duncan was speechless along with everyone in the building. I took my keys and said my goodbyes and walked out to my baby.

"Hello beautiful.~ Don't worry I'm here to take you home.~" I kissed the hood of the car before turning to Duncan. "Thanks for bringing me here. I guess I'll see you later or at the party." I had to meet Bridgette at the mall.

Duncan nodded as he ran his through his hair. "I'll be helping out Geoff set up for the party so yeah. I'll see you later. Hey...please be careful in that car ok?"

I smiled and nodded. I liked seeing him worry about me. "I will."

I got in my new baby and started it up; boy it gave me chills hearing the engine roar to life. I was going to have a lot of fun. I put it in drive and sonic boomed off the lot and into the streets heading to the mall.

**I hope you all liked this chapter I worked hard on it. Please review I need it! Please and thank you! Nyah~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long update I had writer block and was sure how I wanted this chapter to go down but I hope you enjoy it and I don't own anything**

Chapter 7

The mall trip was a blur to me. I showed off my car to Bridgette, we walked all over the mall for hours and bought a ton of stuff for the party, I found the perfect outfit for the party and I pigged out on Chinese food. I couldn't get what Duncan said out my head all day how protective he was about my safety. I don't wanna read too much into this and get my hopes up that maybe the reason why he cared so much is because he still loves me. I would love to think that but then why would he date that no good boyfriend kissing stealing goth freak Gwen?! Yeah sorry I'm still holding a grudge even though we resolved this in the last season when she came back to makeup with me and I forgave her but deep down part of me really hasn't forgiven her.

When you're a teenaged girl you know there's a code between friends and when you break that code it's like committed the most ultimate unthinkable sin and it goes down in history that you can't be trusted. Which it did. **ON NATIONAL TELEVISION!** I know, I know what you're all thinking; 'But Courtney you're a grown woman now, don't you think holding a grudge is childish?' Well blah blah blah fuck you! What's wrong is wrong and what she did was down right dirty wrong! Let your best friend kiss your boyfriend/girlfriend and then come tell me how it feels!

Besides from thinking of my ex boyfriend and ex best friend it was my off day and I was bored. I didn't have anything to do but rest and I really didn't want to do that. Bridgette was having a surf day at the beach with Geoff and I don't wanna disturb them. Mom was gone so I had the house to myself. Thinking of my options of what to do I remembered we have a pool in the backyard and it was hot sunny day. Grabbing one of my many bikinis and my sunblock I got dressed and went outside to the backyard.

The pool was pretty big it already had a floatie bed blown up and in the water for me. Now I just need some music and my day will be blissful. I plugged my phone into the speakers and but my playlist on shuffle. First song to play was I Burn from RWBY, I got on my floatie and drifted around the pool.

"This is great.~ No work, no worries nothing annoying to get on my nerves..~" I melted away in the water. Until I heard a big crash next door that made me fall in the water.

"Well there goes my perfect day...what was that anyway? A break in..?" I got out the pool and walked over to the fence until I heard Duncan's voice. "No..no don't! Please! Noo!"

Duncan's in trouble?! I didn't think I ran out of the yard and to into his backyard. The back door was open and there was red liquid on the floor it looked like... "Oh no..Duncan?" I ran in following the trail scared out of my mind expected to find the worse. I heard another yell and I ran to the sound. The scene I saw wasn't what I was expecting. On the floor I saw Duncan laying face first with a huge German Shepherd on him licking his face. He was so busy being tickled he didn't notice I even ran in. I cleared my throat and it got both their attention.

Duncan looked at me with tears in his eyes and out of breath. "Oh hey princess what are you doing here?" What was I doing here? Are you kidding me?

"I heard you scream next door and the door was wide open! I saw blood on the floor I thought someone broke in and attacked you!" I looked at him with my hands on my hips as he looked at me confused.

"Well don't look at me like a gaping fish what's going on here?!" I had a right to know since I ran over here.

Duncan sat up and rubbed his neck. "Well I was getting ready to cook but this bad boy took my dinner that's why I screamed 'No please don't!' and I chased him inside the house. The "blood" you saw is just pork chop juice. The only crime here is my dinner is gone." His dog whimpered softly knowing it did wrong and I mumbled an 'oh ok' and he pets the dog on the head and looked at him.

"So why are you wet?" He asked smiling as he stood up his dog jumped around hyperly.

"I was swimming it looked like a nice day so why stay inside." I answered and he just nodded. We both fell silent and it went into a long awkward silence. We stood there as I dripped water on his carpet. I was getting ready to say goodbye until his dog pounced on me and started licking my face. I couldn't help but to laugh it tickled so much and it caught me off guard.

"Duncan! Hahaha control your haha dog!" I couldn't get away the dog was too heavy so I was trapped.

"Sorry princess once Shadow attacks it's impossible to escape his wrath. Friendly and violence wise hehe so you're on your own."

"You bastard! Haha get him off before I turn you inside out!"

He shook his head smirking from where he stood. "Such foul language, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? So filthy; And is that anyway to speak to the only guy that can tame the slobbery beast? Tsk tsk come Princess I know you have better manners than that~."

Was this dickhead serious? If wasn't being pinned down by a dog 3x my weight and my lungs hurting from all the laughing I would show him just how filthy my mouth was! Wait uh that didn't come right... I meant.. Oh nevermind!

"I'll tell you what I'll make a deal with you. If I get Shadow off you, you have to eat lunch with us. How's that sound Princess?" He leaned over chuckling at me. I don't know what he was planning but I couldn't take much more than this.

"Ok ok whatever now help me!" I screamed. I couldn't breathe anymore. Duncan whistled and called shadow over. "Ok Shadow she's had enough let her up." The huge dog stopped and walked back over his master. I got off the floor and dusted myself off*

"Like dog like master I see; so what's for dinner if he ate it?" I asked. "Well I still have some pork chops left, Shadow just got to one, and some mac n' cheese." He smiled and lead me out to the grill where the meat was ready to be cooked.

Moments later we was sitting at the table eating dinner together, I felt a bit weird eating with Duncan in just a swimsuit. I was starting to get cold but didn't wanna look like it. Then soon I finish the sooner I can get back home. But I will admit this, Duncan's dog is pretty cute he's like a big baby that loves to play.

"Are you coming over to help decorate for the party tomorrow?" He asked out the blue making me jump slightly.

"Uh yeah I promise I'd help out. I'm guessing you are too?"

"Yeah I'm helping Geoff set up the hardcore sound system that's gonna blow everyone out the house." He smirked proudly as I rolled my eyes.

"Are you gonna change clothes there before the party?" His question caught me off guard. Why was asking so much?

"Well.. It all depends how long the decorating takes even though I'll be there mad early in the morning, but I'll probably bring my clothes just in case. Never know what'll happen right?"

He nodded and stared at me for a moment. Being around Duncan was getting more and more difficult especially when he just stares at me. Without my fully awareness Duncan reached over and wiped the corner of my mouth with his thumb and licked it off.

"You had some bar-b-q sauce right there."

That was enough to send shivers up and down and do a double take on my spine. I got goosebumps immediately and he noticed it.

"You must cold; you are sitting in a wet bikini after all. I'll you a shirt be right back."

Before I could protest about the offer he was gone upstairs. My mind was still wrapped around what just happened. I told myself not to read too much into this but what was that?! Who does that?! Only boyfriends do! The protectiveness, and now the sweet gentleness. Ok I gotta stop and think. Maybe it's not signs of him still loving me. Maybe Duncan has really changed and became a responsible gentleman that cares about others. Maybe...

Duncan came back with a shirt and handed it me. "That should fit you just give it back whenever."

I put the shirt on and once I pulled it past my hips I saw it has a white/tan-ish skull in chest area. This was...his old shirt. His trademark. It was time to go now. "You look good in it." He smiled at me.

"T-thanks um I should get going it's getting late and I should really get out this swimsuit before I catch a cold. I see you tomorrow Duncan, bye Shadow!" The dog barked at me as I walked out the house and back to mine. I didn't wanna run cause that would make me look suspicious. Duncan yelled 'later' to me as I left. When I got to my room I closed the curtains and looked at myself in the mirror. I touched the skull on the shirt softly and before I knew it, a tear ran down my face. I'm still in love with him. And I've fallen deeper than I was before.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review you know I love them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know you all have been waiting for that I wanna thank you all! So here you go!**

Chapter 8

A good night's sleep is the exact opposite of what I got. Before I had the chance to sleep properly it was morning. Looking at the clock it read 9 AM and I had to be at Bridgette's place to help decorate. I rolled out of bed and into my shower. I was so tired I don't remember the shower or getting dressed. I packed my clothes for the party just in case we finished late and I don't have time to come back home. Thanks for the idea Duncan. Before I left the house I made myself a cappuccino to wake myself up and drove out my drive way. I ignored Duncan's house completely as I left.

Ignoring the fact that my feelings for him are back in full bloom was hard. Getting it off my mind was harder. And since he's my neighbor and is gonna be helping with the wedding I can't get away from him. I need to talk to Bridgette, she'll help me out.

It didn't take long for Bridgette to freak out when I told her and gave me a lecture in her room. "Are you for real Courtney?! I mean I knew you still kinda sorta liked him and it was hard for you to get over him but you was doing good! Don't you remember him kissing Gwen and her taking him away from you? As your best friend I want you to be happy but I don't wanna see you get hurt again..." I swear she said that in one breath.

I looked at Bridgette and I saw she really was worried about me. I think she was worried the moment Duncan walked in with Geoff. I sighed deeply before I spoke. "I know B, I think about it all the time to remind me but I think he has changed. Like really changed. You should've seen how protective and sweet he was to me these past few days. And when he gave me his shirt to wear home." I sighed dreamly.

"Oh no your sighing dreamily and going on cloud 9! Ughhhhhh..." Bridgette shook her head and sighed. She loved Courtney with all her heart and she loved true love too but she can't stand seeing her friends hurt.

"Ok look...if you really like him that much..I'll support you. But if he hurts you again I swear I'm kicking his ass even if I'm in my wedding dress!" Courtney hugged her bestie tightly saying thank yous in her ear. "Now let's go back downstairs and start this before Geoff starts asking questions." I followed Bridgette back into the living room and I got to work hanging the streamers. Later into the day Duncan showed up but I was too busy into blowing up balloons to pay attention.

Everything was going well, me and Bridgette were singing and dancing to Beyoncé and Duncan was checking me out as I danced with Bridgette and smirked at me, that pervert. Duncan and Geoff were setting up the sound system for the dj. I tied the last balloon and looked at Bridgette who was looking slightly pale and worried.

"What's wrong? Nervous that the day is coming up close?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, no it's not that it's just we need more glow paint we ran out."

Looking at the clock it was almost noon and the party starts 7. "I'll run to the mall and get more we got plenty of time so take a break. I'll be right back." I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

"Hey Princess, wait up!"

As I got to my car Duncan ran up to me and I could see Bridgette watching him from out the window. "I wanna come to, mind if I ride shotgun with you?" He smiled and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Uh ok sure lets go." He jumped into my lambo and waved at Bridgette as I started the car and drove to the mall.

We was there for at least 30 minutes getting the paint. It was hard trying to find the right floor to go to. As we got ready to leave I saw Hot Topic and I just had to go in. "Let's go in here for a minute before we leave." He nodded and followed beside me. "I didn't know you would like stuff like this." Figures it would surprise him to see me going in a store like this. "Yeah I love Hot Topic."

As I looked around an associate walked over to us. "Welcome to Hot Topic, do you need with anything?" "No we're- Gwen?" I looked at her from head to toe to see it was really her. She looked at me with shocked and smiled. "Courtney! Oh man I didn't recognize you with this new look; you look great!" She hugged me and I slowly returning it. Gwen looked pretty much the same except her hair has gotten longer. She still had her trademark teal and black hair and black wardrobe except her shirt showed more of her stomach. She got a nose ring and tattoo on her arm.

I wasn't sure what to say but hi but I'm sure she had a lot to talk about. When she let go of me she turned to Duncan and I felt a burning tingle go through me when she did.

"Oh dude, Duncan you're here too? It's been so long." She hugged him too smiling; I felt like body slamming her.

Duncan smiled as he hugged back. "Hey Gwen it's good to see you too."

"You guys must be here for Bridgette and Geoff's party tonight and the wedding?" She looked at both of us but kept her eyes on Duncan smiling too big at him. I was steaming and slowly starting to boil. "Yeah, me and Courtney are helping them setup right now. We just had to come get some stuff." He explained.

"Ooh, well how long are you here for? We should catch up while you're here." She asked not really hiding the fact she's flirting so I spoke up since she acted like I wasn't there. "We're living here now Gwen. We've been here for months now and if you don't mind we really should be going; Bridgette is waiting on us, so excuse us." I pushed Duncan by the arm out of the store without giving her a second glance.

"Oh ok well I'll see you at the party tonight then!" She called out to us. Duncan waved back but I kept walking which turned to marching out the mall to the car. How dare she. That pale Bella Swan frostbite looking bitch. What the fuck was that? We all haven't seen nor heard from each other in years and first thing she does is after saying hi is flirting with Duncan in front of me and pretend I'm not there anymore! No.

Duncan had to run to catch up with me cause I was walking so fast. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked as we made it to the car. "Nothing lets just go. I'm hot and hungry." We got in the car and speeded back to Bridgette's house. When we got there I gave Bridgette the paint and went to the kitchen to grab a snack. She followed me and looked at me questionly. I looked at her and all I said while reaching for nacho chip was, "Gwen." Bridgette eyes widen. "What did she do?"

"What didn't she do?" I told her what happened while being quiet as possible so Duncan and Geoff couldn't hear. By the end of it Bridgette was speechless and pissed off.

"What if this is a repeat from last time..." I sighed looking at my bag of chips. Bridgette hugged me and said it wont happen. As I was about to reply we hear a voice.

"Hey hey what's up people! Ain't anybody gonna give your girl some lovin'?" In walk in with her hair in a high ponytail, breast perked up and booty out and wide as ever was Leshawna. Me and Bridgette jumped up and hugged her tightly. "What's up girls?! Oh my god it's like I went back in time! First off Bridgette this is for you I'm so happy for you I..I...l-love... *gasps* weddings!" Leshawna burst into tears as she handed Bridgette a present. She's still the same. Bridgette patted her on the back to calm her down and Leshawna turned to me looking at me up and down.

"Ooooh girl! Hold up. I know that this ain't Courtney. Daaaaang girl you are like boom baby! You my sister are look fly like foreal. Come here give me a hug!" She pulled me into a bone crushing hug and I laughed. Leshawna and I have had our differences over the years but we became friends and she always had me cracking up.

We sat and talk and let Leshawna on the new details about me and she rolled her neck.

"Your gonna have to watch her I mean I like Gwen, I don't have a problem with her but that stunt she pulled back then wasn't cool. I mean the show was called total drama for a reason but she didn't look like that kind of person to do that. Heather, yes but not Gwen. And what she did at the mall wasn't cool either so watch your back girl."

I nodded and we change the subject from my love drama life to Leshawna life over the years and we all caught up til it was time to get back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With decorations done and systems set up we all sat around talking and catching up until Bridgette's doorbell started ringing nonstop. First to show up was Harold and the band and Sierra. Him and Leshawna exchanged hugs and kisses before we said our hellos. Harold wasn't wearing glasses anymore now he has contacts and build up some muscle and gotten taller. Trent looked basically the same except he grew a mustache. Justin walked in with a girl wrapped around his arm. He was still he's hot sexy self but not hot enough for me to chase after him. The girl with him was a French model but she didn't speak much English. Cody was..Cody. Turns out him and Sierra are dating so that's good for him. I gave Cierra a hug and asked how was she. That was a mistake.

"OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH! I LOVE WEDDINGS! I KNEW THEY WOULD GET MARRIED FIRST I MEAN WHO DIDN'T KNOW ITS ALL OVER MY BLOG! OH SPEAKING OF MY BLOG I GOTTA UPDATE THE TD FANS ARE SO GONNA LOVE AND FREAK!" She screamed in my ear getting on her phone and typed away. "Nice..seeing you too Sierra..."

I ease away from her as the doorbell rung again. Before I could answer it, the door flew open and in walked Heather and Alejandro. Heather wearing a white glitter dress and her hair longer than before curled at the edges. Alejandro looking more handsome than he did years ago flashed a huge smile at everyone with his hair in a ponytail. "Hola everyone! You can stop your inpatient waiting cause we have arrived.~" Al remarked to us.

"Hello everyone~" Heather flipped her hair and flashed off her huge rock on her finger. Yeah they deserve each other. Soon after Beth, Lindesy and Tyler. Tyler told us that he tried to propose to Lindesy but she forgot who he was...again...and said she couldn't marry a guy she just met. DJ and Noah showed up an hour later. DJ was the same soft teddy bear and Noah was same stick in the mud. Katie and Sadie along with Eva, Izzy and Owen showed up last. Gwen hasn't shown her face yet and I didn't care to see it. Bridgette grabbed my arm and whispered about us and changing our clothes.

I completely forgot and ran upstairs to change. Geoff turned on the music and the party official got started. I put on my blue skinny jeans, a white v-cut shirt that showed off my stomach and breasts with my red heels. I put on some red lipstick and curled my hair. Bridgette had on a baby blue bikini top a black mini jack over it with black shorts with white flip flops. Once done we came back down stairs and eyes were on us. The boys drooled and the girls were impressed. I saw Gwen in the crowd and she was talking to Duncan but it seemed he wasn't listening to anything she was saying because his attention was on me.

The gang was all here and it looking to be a great night. The music was blasting the decorations was on fleek and food was amazing. Everyone was dancing and talking. Getting along fine. I started making my way to the punch bowl if Owen hasn't destroyed it yet, and Duncan was making his way to me. Before anything could actually happen, there was a banging at the door. We just got started and someone already called the cops; great.

Geoff turned the music off and turned on the lights and went to the door. "Uh..hello?" He ask.

"Wazz up!" That voice. I knew that voice. The sound made everyone freeze in place. Not him anyone but him! Oh why it couldn't have been the police?!

"Chris?! What are you doing here man?!" Geoff yelled. Chris McLean stepped in the house with chef behind him and a few cameras.

"I was in the neighborhood...and Sierra's blog update told me. So anyways. I got some good news for all of you!" He smiled wide.

We all waited quietly cause whatever came out Chris's mouth was never good.

"How would you like be on my new show?! Total Drama Reunion! Tadaaaaa!"

We all looked at him crazy and shouted at once, "**WHAT?!**"

/**sorry that this chapter was short but I wanted another cliffhanger to make this story last**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A reunion? He wants to have a reunion with all of us? We all looked at each other thinking until Heather spoke up.

"Wait a minute Chris! What's the catch? Are you gonna make us do something crazy like jump through rings of fire while dodging electric eels?" I had to admit Heather had a point there had to be a catch to this 'reunion'. Chris smiled more and shook his head.

"No but that is a good idea. Chef write that down for next season show as a challenge!" Chef hatchet wrote it down on a notepad and Chris turned back to us. "No what I wanna do is get the first original cast together and have them talk about their life after all these being off the show! And we record the party and wedding of Geoff and Bridgette's and air live on the reunion show! And you know show some old footage of you guy being on the show and junk. So how about it?" He looked around at us and saw we didn't budge. "Annnnnnd it might bust up your careers and reputation~." He added. Everyone ended up agreeing with that so that said the camera men came in and set up the cameras around the house and Geoff got the music back on, cranking the volume up to 10. Somehow I felt these cameras were gonna end up being a problem but I had my own to deal with. 4 hours into the party went by and everyone was having fun. There was no fights, everyone was either talking and drinking or dancing. Bridgette dragged onto the dance floor and we danced to Sexy Divas by Qwote together. I don't know if it was the buzz setting in but I was having the time of my life. Me and Bridgette bumped and grinders on each other putting on a good show and I didn't care who was watching. So the song changed to Promiscuous Girl and Geoff pulled Bridgette to him and danced. I waved her bye and continued to dance until I felt a tap on my shoulder and a warm breath on my ear.

"May I have this dance?" It was Duncan I didn't have to look. I pulled his head closer to me and said, "Only if you can keep up." He smirked and placed his hands on my hips and we rocked side to side back and forward together closely. My ass rubbed against him and I could feel him. He breathe on my neck making my hair stand up and he held me closer.

"Courtney."

He stopped dancing and I turned around and looked at him. He walked off the dance floor and turned back and looked at me. His eyes told me to follow him. And I did. He turned a corner down the hall heading outside to the backyard. On my way I passed a tipsy Gwen making out with Trent. I huffed a breath at them knowing they wasn't paying attention to their surroundings.

As I got outside I sat Duncan sitting on the grass by the pool looking at the sky.

"Your a really good dancer Princess."

"Thanks you are too." I sat down beside him and we became silent.

"Courtney. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you those years ago. I shouldn't have left you on the show, I shouldn't have cheat on you with Gwen."

I was shocked. He was apologizing. But deep down I felt the most guilty.

"Duncan stop. I'm the one that should be apologizing to you. I made you leave. I was bossy and tried to change you. I tried to make you the perfect boyfriend but you was already were perfect. I was controlling and didn't think about how you felt. And Gwen...you and her had so much in common it's no wonder you two fit together." I looked away from him.

"Now you stop. Yes you was bossy and controlling but that's what I loved about you. No I didn't like you trying to change me but no ones perfect. Gwen was a mistake. She was having problems with Trent and we were having problems too. Before I knew it we were making out in the bathroom. So we both have something to be sorry for. Me leaving you heartbroken.."

"And me trying to change you..."

We got quiet again. Damn this silence but I felt better like 500 pounds was lifted off my shoulders. I felt something warm on my hand, I looked down and saw his hand holding mine. "Courtney." I looked up at him and he got closer to me. My heart rate speeded up going faster and faster the more closer he got. "Princess." His face was an inch away from mine. He didn't move anymore I felt his breath on my lips. I couldn't do this anymore. So I close the distance between us and I kissed him deeply. The kiss was tender and passionate and then it got deeper. Duncan pulled me onto his lap and ran his fingers softly through my hair. I softly bit his lip earning a low groan from him.

He turned over so that I was laying on the grass fully. Duncan took everything slow and easy. He didn't put his hands anywhere but my head and hips but I felt his dick pressing against me and I felt myself going wild with want and need. I wanted him but we couldn't do anything here. Not what I wanted to do.

I stop to breath and I looked at him. "Duncan?"

He looked at me and smiled. "I know." he got off and helped me up. "Maybe we could...talk later tomorrow. At my place with a movie? Shadow misses you too." I giggled at that and agreed to come over.

"Sounds good."

We stayed outside abit longer before heading back inside to the party.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The party lasted til 3 AM and everyone was passed out. Including me. When I woke I was in Bridgette's guest room in bed but I wasn't alone. Duncan was asleep beside me holding my hip. Our clothes were still on so I know nothing happened. I got out of bed decided to see the damage results of the house and who ever was still in it.

As I walked down the stairs I saw Katie and Sadie passed out on the railway. I slowly walked over them to get to the first floor. I saw Owen passed out on the floor by the food table with izzy sleep on top of him, Heather and Alejandro was sleep on the love seat, Lindesy was sleep standing up holding a lamp, and Leshawna was on the couch with Harold.

I went to the kitchen and found DJ sleep under the table, Noah sleep on the table and Tyler curled up by the trash. I walked down the hallway heading towards the back door and saw Gwen and Trent half naked on top of each other. I took out my phone and took a picture and carried on walking. I'm sure she would like to know what she did last night. I went outside by the pool and found Justin laying on a beach chair and Cody and Sierra on a water floatie in the pool.

I guess Bridgette and Geoff was in their room sleep. I need to get home. The house wasn't a mess but I'm not the type to found like this from a party. I went back to the room to get my shoes. When I walked in, Duncan came out the bathroom shirtless and looked at me.

"Hey princess I was wondering where you was."

"Oh yeah I was down stairs checking out the house. I was getting ready to head home."

"Me too. Are you still coming over today?" He put on his shirt and cracked his back.

"Yeah I am after I get abit more sleep." I put on my heels and grabbed my keys.

"Aw you didn't get a lot of sleep with me sweet cheeks? Well I am an animal in bed.~" he chuckles and licks his lips at me.

"Whatever, fuck you Duncan."

"Ooh when and where baby I'm all yours~"

I rolled my eyes and lefted the room with him behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Courtney's POV**

I don't know how long I slept but it felt like months. I couldn't even sit up cause I felt like shit. The recoil from the party was just now catching up with me and it sucked. I stared at the ceiling for while thinking of last night; thinking of me and Duncan dancing so close, him holding me, feeling his breath on my neck.. It made me dizzy. Or it could be from the hangover. It was already past 5 and I'm supposed to going to Duncan's to eat in three hours. I pushed myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I grabs the Advil and took a couple of those to help with my head and headed to the kitchen for breakfast/lunch/snack time.

I didn't feel like going through the whole frying bacon and eggs cause that would take a deal amount of time and I'm hungry now so I made a bowl of instant noodles, sat on the couch, turned on the tv and ate.

My mind wondered about everything that went on. Me still loving Duncan and wanting him back, Gwen being a skanky thot going after Duncan but fucked Trent at the party, Bridgette and Geoff's big wedding coming up and Chris showing up wanting to do a reunion episode live with all of us and filming the wedding. Not to mention Chris looking like he hasn't aged a day yet after all these years but we all know Chris; we know him so well we all had to make sure this "reunion" wasn't a trap to make us be on another show. I may not be a CIT anymore but I have enough money to hire the best lawyers in the world and sue Chris for everything he owns, including Chef. Yeah I haven't lost my touch.

As I was thinking I didn't notice my headache went away which is a good thing. After I ate I went to take a good hot shower. Now I had only two things on my mind. Getting Duncan back and making sure that boyfriend kissing bitch doesn't. I know it's the same thing but I don't care so don't judge me! My shower was quick since I needed the perfect outfit to catch and keep Duncan's attention. So far my choices are a red and black plaid mini skirt with a black midriff tank top with red kiss mark on the front with my converse or my jean booty shorts with my yellow shirt that says "mucho spicy" with white flats. Do I wanna be sexy naughty bitchy fast and furious or sexy sassy and sweet? My first choice screams, "You wanna touch me don't you? I'll make your balls drop.~" and the second says, "I want you but please be gentle..~". I eyebrow started to twitch cause I don't wanna come off as a hoe but I don't wanna look like a virgin either. And fuck that gentle shit I wanna be fuck hard and rough til my pussy is numb for weeks! ... Was that to pervy?

I put my first choice on and looked at myself. Now for the hairstyle. High ponytail says "I'm here to hang out as friends", half ponytail says "I'm lazy" and bun says "I'm here on business". I mess with my hair for an hour decided on messy loose wavy curls. Putting on some eyeliner and lip chap and I was ready. I am ready. Whatever happens I will accept it to the end. I grabbed my phone, snapped a few pictures of me to post on Facebook typing "feeling sexy today" and walked over to Duncan's house. I ranged the doorbell and I could hear shadow barking. I waited patiently and took deep breaths. My phone was buzzing like crazy from likes and comments from my photos. I'll read them later though I am curious. Shadows barking got louder and I could hear a muffled voice on the other side. When the door opened Shadow flew out the door and into the yard and Duncan stood at the door frame.

"Hey, sleep good?" I said smiling. Duncan stared wide eyed at me. I got his attention, point for me now to just play it cool. "Hello Duncan anybody home?~" He snapped out of his gaze and responded with a 'huh?'. I giggled at him and repeated my hello to him. He couldn't take his eyes off me and I loved it. "Wow Princess, you look..." Sexy, hot, drop dead gorgeous, extremely amazing beautiful that you wanna cum your pant right where you stand?~ "like a Japanese school girl." Eh? What did he say?

"E-excuse me? Repeat that please." I heard wrong right?

"I said you look like a Japanese school girl; you know like from those anime shows and manga? It's cute on you princess." He chuckled at me. I. Was. Pissed. Shadow ran up to me and barked wanting my attention. So I look cute to him do I? I'll show him. I turned away from him and bent down slowly and patted shadow's head.

"Shadow you don't think I look like a school girl do you?~ Don't you think I look sexy like a model?~" I smirked to myself feeling Duncan's eyes on me. Shadow barked twice and I smiled. "I'm taking that as a yes thank you shadow.~" I gave him a pat on the head and slowly stood up and turned back to Duncan seeing him drool a little. Oh that was priceless. I walked passed him in the house. "I'll let myself in. Come on Shadow!" Shadow followed me inside leaving Duncan to close the door in silence.

**Duncan's POV**

As I got dinner ready for me and Courtney I thought about how this was gonna play out. I wanted to get close to her in more ways than just one. The doorbell ranged and Shadow went nuts. He knew it was Courtney and so did I. I wasn't lying when I said Shadow missed her. I went the door and opened it and when my eyes landed on Courtney I felt like time stopped. Shadow ran out the door and I didn't care at the moment. My eyes wandered from Courtney's messy curls, her eyes, her tight top showing off her cute belly button; i kept wandering. Damn and she has on a mini skirt too. I'm in heaven and she is my sexy angel. When looked back at her I just realized she was talking to me. Oops. She giggled at me and said hi to me. Her giggle was so cute. "Wow Princess you look..." So fucking hot I could fuck right here on the grass, but I can't say that to her, she'll punch me to the year 3000. "Like a Japanese school girl."

She froze and her smile dropped like something just broke. Was it her spirit? Did I embarrassed her? She asked me to repeat myself and I did. I told her she looked like one of those characters you see from those anime shows and mangas, but she turned her back and completely ignored me and talked to Shadow. She bent over so slowly and started talking to Shadow about looking like a schoolgirl or looking sexy. My eyes was on her perfect sweet ass the whole time. She was torturing me and she knew it. I didn't even notice her walk past me in the house and call for Shadow. I closed the door. Today is gonna be a long day. And I got nothing but time.

I turned to her and saw her admiring the house again. "You smell good today. You still using Olay?" I walked towards her and she smiled.

"Well you know I don't use Tone. I can't believe you still remember what kind soap I like to use; that's creepy." She giggled softly.

I walked closer to her I couldn't control myself now.

"I still remember the shampoo you use. How you curl each angle of your hair for 40 seconds each. How sick you get when you drink non-pulp orange juice. The way your nose scrunches up when your pissed off; like at the mall with Gwen." I ran my fingers through her hair looking in her eyes. She backed away from me.

"Wow...you remember a lot. And I wasn't pissed at Gwen." She said walking to the couch.

"Your right; you was furious. She ignored you, brushed you off; a hi and bye." I chuckled softly.

"Don't try to act like you're any better Duncan. The day you started getting close to her; the day you kissed her in the bathroom...That was the day you chose who you wanted. Makes me think sometimes, if Trent didn't get to her first would you have? Was I second choice until you got who you really wanted?" Her voice got serious and there was hurt in her voice. I sat beside her. It was time for us to talk about this and I was ready.

"Courtney, Gwen was never my first choice. When we first met I saw fire in you that I loved and turned me on. That's why I kept messing with you. Just to see that fire." I took a deep breath. "The season when you wasn't there, I missed you. I thought about you everyday. Gwen talked to me to help me through the competition and shit. Before I knew it we started sharing stuff in common. She became a friend. And then her and Trent started having problems and she ran to me. Gwen confess she was falling for me but I turned her down. I said I loved you and I wasn't gonna do that. But she kept pushing. And then you came back and I tried to stay away from her as far as possible but she was my teammate so I couldn't go far. Then we started having problems and you and Gwen starting fighting and telling me what to do and I lefted. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't plan on you guys finding me but you did. Then Gwen got into my head and was on me like a monkey. That kiss. I did it cause I was mad. Mad at you, us. Myself. And when you found out, I know I acted like didn't care but I did. Seeing you cry, I regretted it deeply. I caused you pain. I cheated and I didn't show a care to you. I was so wrapped up in my feelings and listening to Gwen I blocked you out. Then Gwen got tired of me like she did with Trent. And in honesty I was getting tired of her. She didn't have that fire. She was so bleak. I regretted every day of my life for betraying you, hurting you. And I'm sorry Courtney. I'm so so sorry. And I mean it. If I could go back in time to stop myself I would. I would give up everything I have to make things right again with us." I didn't know it til now but I was crying. I wanted to tell her this for years. "I'm truly sorry." I looked over to her and I saw her crying too. I reached over and whipped her tears away. I vowed I would never make her cry again.

"I'm blessed to have met you Courtney. I don't regret that. I love you. I love you so much."

I held the woman I loved most close to me in my arms and I kissed her deeply; putting all my love into it. She wrapped her arms around me and return the kiss. That made me happy. I felt a lot of weight lifted off me and I had a new weight on me and that was my princess.


	13. Chapter 13

Courtney's POV

I was overjoyed to hear him say that. His words touched my ears like a soothing note. We stared at one another for a few short seconds that lasted for an eternity. Our lips touched, gently at first and then they collided.

The room began to spin as we savagely tore at each other's clothing. He gently lay me down on the bed as if I were made of glass , his fingertips like paper as they explored my body. The room kept spinning. One arm wrapped tightly around him, my free hand locked in a death grip on his hair, as our souls became one. My senses were running amok.

Nothing made sense except for us. My breathing was heavy, my heart accelerating, sweat driped from my brow as we continued to manifest our desires. There was a sudden eruption of overwhelming, almost violent sense of pleasure. It poured into me as if were a coursing river.

My breath fled from my lungs. My body shut down. The room was still spinning. It was all a blur. My brain was numb. All I could feel was the warmth of his body as he lay next to me and his paper touch caressing my skin.

He stared into my eyes as I gazed into his. The world feeling like in a stand still as neither one of us said a word. He brush some hair away from my face and smiled.

Soon our moment was up as he got up from his bed and walked to the door.

"Wh-where you going?" I asked finding my voice. He turned and grinned at me. "Well I did invite you over for dinner didn't I? It wouldn't be much of a dinner if everything was burnt. Just stay in bed i'll handle it." And with that said he left out the door.

He didn't have to tell me twice about staying in bed, I really didn't feel like going on a treasure hunt for my clothes. Duncan's bed was so comfortable. It smelled just like him. I curled up under the sheets and blanket, and snuggled his pillow. I thought about how everything will be now. Will we be dating again? And how will Gwen take it. Oh screw her who cares how'll she'll take it! She doesn't deserve him!

Duncan walked back in, with Shadow following behind, carrying two plates of food. I sat up, covering myself with the blanket and smiled.

"So did Chef Duncan whip up?" I asked. He sat the plate down in my lap to see for myself.

"Pork Steaks with baby corn and steamed rice and cheesecake for dessert. Bon Appetite~"

"You made all of this yourself? Even the cheesecake?" It all looked so good.

"Well the cheesecake was store bought, I'm not a pro at sweets." He chuckled.

I went ahead and started to eat and my taste buds went flying. I gave Duncan his props on the food. We ate together on the bed talking about stuff. After we was done we just layed in bed until I turned to him with a serious face.

"Duncan. All of this was wonderful; but I need to know something. We just had sex. Unprotected sex I may add. So; what does this mean for us? Are we together or was this just a one night stand?"

Duncan looked at me as if I grew another head and sat up. "I thought it was obvious. I mean I said I love you about five times and I meant it. Princess I want you to be mine, hell you're already mine. You're MY princess. But to say it properly for you; yes we are together.~" he pulled me close to him smiling and I melted.

I hugged him tightly repeating his words in my head.

"You idiot."


	14. Chapter 14

**Courtney's POV**

So it's the end of the week now and all of us are running around crazy. Why? Because it's the day of Bridgette and Geoff's wedding and not only that, Chris has a camera crew following us around getting shots of the behind the scenes and whatever else.

Not to mention the reunion show were doing the next day. I haven't told anyone, but Bridgette, that me and Duncan are back together yet. She's happy for me considering what I've been through; but with this being Bridge big day I'm not gonna talk about it til this day is over. It's a wedding it's the most stressful day ever for everyone.

Everyone was in their places me and the other bridesmaids with the groomsmen were standing at the alter. Geoff, who has been completely cool and chill since the day he proposed, is now a sweating stuttering wreck. I feel for the man I really did cause it's an important day and you don't wanna mess it up.

Especially on worldwide tv. But when the music started playing and everyone stood up for the bride Geoff calmed down. Bridgette was so beautiful as she walked to the altar smiling at Geoff the whole way. Bridgette gave me her bouquet and held Geoff's hands. The priest said a prayer and got down to business.

"Do you Geoff, take Bridgette, to be your wedded wife; to have and to hold; to sickness and in health; for rich or poor; for better and worse til death due you part?"

"You know it preacher dude uh I mean, I do." He chuckled.

"And do you Bridgette, take Geoff, to be your wedded husband; to have and to hold; to sickness and in health; for rich or poor; for better and worse til death due you part?"

Through the tears Bridgette manage to choke up, "I do."

The priest announced they were finally husband and wife and they may kiss. Geoff and Bridgette didn't waste any time and had a smooch fest. We all cheered and clapped. I was so happy for my best friend.

Soon after everyone was dancing and eating on the beach. Thanks to DJ there was enough food to go around after Owen ate his fill. Bridgette and Geoff danced and took pictures with our friends and for the paparazzi. I spotted Duncan talking to Heather and Al, I didn't wanna interrupt so I sat by the fire. The sun was setting and the beach gets kinda cool at night. I felt a blanket being wrapped around me with strong arms. I wonder who may this be.~ I looked up and see Duncan over me.

"Hey princess, you'll catch a cold with just that on. Maybe I should get under the blanket with you." He smirked at me as he took a seat by me. "If you got under here I may not wanna come out." I smirked back. "Hey that's fine with me cause I don't plan on going anywhere." He leaned closer to me as if he was gonna kiss me but we was interrupted. By Gwen.

"Hey guys! Awesome party but leave it to Geoff right?" She sat across from Duncan smiling. I didn't like that smile. It was fake. And I for one have had enough of Gwen. She didn't want anything she just wanted to be messy thot.

"Hey Gwen where's Trent?" I asked. She looked at me with a sour face.

"He's talking to DJ and Harold about something, i don't know." She turned her attention back to Duncan who didn't make eye contact.

"Then go join them. I was enjoying my evening until you popped up. You didn't come over here to talk to me and Duncan, you just came to talk to Duncan hoping to get your way with both. But you're not. Now go away before I bury you alive on this beach. Sound familiar?" Yeah I said it. I was boiling hot and was about to catch on fire if she tried something else.

Gwen looked at me shocked and pale. She looked at Duncan for help. "D-Duncan? Are you gonna let her talk to me like that?"

I'll do more to you than just talk.

"Leave Gwen. Just go." Duncan looked at her with cold eyes as he told her to go. Gwen stood up and left but not before letting us hear her mumbled assholes as she marched off.

"Woooow threatening to bury someone alive. You're cold hearted woman." Duncan pulled me close and I giggled. We started to kiss not caring who's around and watched. The night carried on peacefully. Gwen didn't bother us, no one got into a fight and no one went home drunk. Well almost no one.

**Next Day**

I slept good again. Really good. Only I wasn't in my bed. Looking around I see I slept over at Duncan's place and I had his shirt on again. I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Duncan cooking breakfast. Shadow greeted me with a bark and pat his head.

"Morning sleeping beauty, hope you slept well." He smiled and slid me a plate of pancakes eggs and bacon.

"Yeah I did and thank you." I dug into the food and notice Duncan was fully dressed. "Going somewhere this early?" It was none of my business but I was curious.

"Yeah I'm heading to work at the dog store. Your welcome to stay here til I get back." He said.

"What about the reunion show? Your not coming?"

"Babe the show starts at 7 I'll be off at 4. 5 at the most. Chris wants us there by 6 for makeup and junk so don't worry." He chuckled at me.

I wasn't worried I was just asking a simple question but there was no use in arguing with him. Duncan finished his food and washed his plate. Grabbed his car keys and kissed me on the lips.

"I'll see you when I get home. I love you bye babe."

I've always dreamt of having a husband say that to me everyday.

"Bye; I love you too. And have a good day!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi I know it's been aloooooooong time since I've updated and I'm really sorry about that but with work and bills and a baby on the way I was swamped but I did type here and there so I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't own anything from Total Drama or anything else mentioned in the story like Disney characters or nickelodeon etc so don't** **sue me! Please enjoy** **Nya~!**

**Courtney POV**

We got to the set on time. The crew did makeup and hair to those who wanted it or needed it. I was abit nervous because it was no telling what Chris was gonna show to the world after the partying we did the past couple of days. I know I didn't do anything but that doesn't mean Chris would not twist it to make it look like I did. But hey we made a deal and whatever he does I don't like we can sue him.

We got in our seats, I sat between Duncan and Bridgette. Duncan looked alittle distracted but I didn't bother him, he's probably just bored already and wanted to leave. The music came on with a bunch of lights, Chef came out in a crystal blue dress looking like Elsa from frozen and introduced Chris.

"Good evening folks! I'm your handsome host Chris McClain *pause for a dazzling smile* and this is Total Drama Reunion! We brought back all the first season cast after all these years to catch up on their lives, show some hilarious chips from the show and footage from the crazy reunion party before the big day of a special couple. But first let's introduced our cast! Let's welcome The primary cast of Total Drama Island.

DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Heather, Alejandro, Lindsay, Leshawna, Eva, Justin, Owen, Noah, Trent, Gwen, Cody

Izzy, Tyler, Harold, Katie, Sadie and Beth."

The audience applauded as we all smiled and waved to the cameras. Yeah this brought back old memories.

"Ok now that's out the way let's down and see what our old cast has been up to! First up DJ! Roll clip!" Chris yelled.

Wait, clip? We're not telling it ourselves? The lights dimmed and a movie screen popped up. Chris cleared his voice.

"Ahem, after total drama DJ went to college to cook and study animals. He went on cooking game shows to test his limits! And now he's a 5 star chef!" It showed pictures of DJ in school and on the game shows cooking. How did Chris get those? Ah hell now I really don't like where this is heading…

Chris went in a random order, telling the world about our lives. When he got to me I'm glad he only said the necessary. Which was I went to school and money game shows and made a living for myself. The end. He went on to showing clips of us arriving on the island for the first time to us doing the crazy challenges to the funny parts that made us well us.

"Well that was fun, but what was more fun was watching love bloom and sink on the show! Lets watch!~" Chris you ass…

"We have Cody trying to go with Gwen but Gwen really wanted Trent~ that must've hurt brah haha! But at least it works out for you in the end. You got Sierra and Gwen and Trent re-lit their fire!" The audience awed but Gwen raised her hand.

"Uh Chris me and Trent are just friends.." She said folding her arms. I rolled my eyes. Yeah right.

"Uhh yeah that's not what we got on camera at the party.~" Chris smirked. I heard Gwen, "Wait wha-"

"Roll it!"

The clipped showed the party at Geoff's house. Everyone dancing drinking getting drunk off their ass and being crazy for the cameras. The camera whipped around to Gwen and Trent leaning against a wall talking.

Trent sips his drink and says, "So; missing me yet? Or are you still hung up on wanna be badass?"

Gwen scoffs and says, "Please, if anything you should still be missing me and begging me to come back. Besides I wasn't hung up on Duncan and I'm still not."

"Yeah that's not what I'm hearing." He sips his drink again.

"And what have you heard Mr. Rockstar?"

"I heard from Noah that you was being a bit too thirsty with him and almost got your ass whooped." He chuckles clearly getting tipsy now.

"And how would he know that?! We all just got together TODAY!" She hissed over the loud music.

"Noah heard it from Izzy who heard it from Heather who heard it Cody who heard it Beth who heard it from Leshawna who was told by Bridgette and Courtney. Man Gwen you don't ever learn do you? But I'm willing to look over all that cause I can be just as bad and worse then him."

His hand traveled up her skirt fingering her. I had to cover my eyes cause I knew what was coming next. The audience woo'd at the scene and Chris didn't censored anything. I can hear Gwen starting to moan and telling Trent to stop.

"Are you sure you want me to stop Gweny?~"

There was a pause for a moment. I uncovered my eyes to see what was happening. Gwen's face was red and when Trent actually stopped she grinds on him, follow by a deep lip lock.

"No please don't stop..~ let's go somewhere."

Trent picks her up and walks off camera. The clips stops there and audience whisles and ooh'd at Gwen and Trent who were red in the face. I would be too.

"Well that's all we can show you but I'm pretty sure we all know what happened next haha. So Gwen you was saying about being just friends?" Chris mocked her.

Gwen didn't say a word nor looked at anybody. Clearly embarrassed about how that went down shows how easy she was when drinking.

"Yeah I didn't think so. And speaking of Duncan, I heard from a little birdie you and a miss CIT were getting close again! Is that true?~"

Oh great now I'm a target! A clip shows me and Duncan cuddling at the bomb fire talking to ourselves.

"Yeah you heard right Chris. Me and Courtney are talking again. Dating actually. We got back together." Duncan replied loud, clear, and proud.

The audience gasped. Gwen stood up and looked at us screaming. "WHAT?!" Leshawna pointed a sharp polished fingernail at Gwen, "Girl sit down and shut up you already knew this when Courtney shut you down at bomb fire."

"Ooooooooo!" The audience squealed. I smiled for her sticking up for me. Gwen looked at her with hate and I glared back. She sat down but continued to glare at me.

Chris chuckles with Chef loving the drama obviously. "So is there anything you wanna add Duncan?" Duncan stood up.

"Yeah there is." He turned to me. My heart started to beat faster.

"Courtney, I know we only been back together for only a few weeks but I don't plan on losing you again and time soon. And since I don't think I'll ever get another chance like this, on world wide tv, in front of our friends and families watching.."

Duncan pulled out a box from his pocket and got on one knee. The girls and audience screamed knowing what this was. I hear my heart beating in my ears ready to fly out my chest. I started to tear up. I couldn't cry on tv but I did. Can you blame me?!

"Courtney, my princess. Will you stop being my princess and become my queen?" He opened the box and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring. I tackled him to the floor hugging him tightly.

"YES! YES I WILL OF COURSE I WILL!" I screamed crying into his shirt. Everyone clapped and screamed.

"Well that was heartwarming *whimpers* w-we'll be back after this break! Waaaah!" Chris bursts into tears hugging chef and cameras cut off.

I didn't let Duncan go. I couldn't, I was too happy. I felt him pick me up and carry off stage. Before I knew it we was outside heading to the car.

"W-where we going?" I asked looking at him.

"Well there's no point sticking around there is it? Besides I want some time alone with my queen to be~" he said smoothly putting me in the passenger seat. I couldn't argue I just smiled feeling like I was going to cry again.

He kissed me and I kissed back. We drove out the parking lot to wherever Duncan wanted to take me. I didn't care as long as I was with him. I looked down at the ring that was now on my finger. Just wait until my mom hears about this!

My phone was going off with text messages from everyone and social media about the scene that aired. I got so many congratulations from followers and friends. I decided to turn my phone off cause it wasn't gonna stop anytime soon. Duncan did the same and winked at me.

We stopped at the beach and watched the sun set. My mind was everywhere. I couldn't believe not only I was back with the one man I loved but we was getting married. A thought crossed my mind and my face darkened. Duncan noticed this and turned to me.

"Babe, what's wrong? Did I move too fast in proposing? I mean I know we just got back together but-"

I covered his mouth and shook my head.

"No it's not that. I'm really happy about this. It's just...my dad…" I replied sadly.

"Ah right.. Didn't think to ask your father for your hand. I know how fathers are serious about that and he hasn't met me either so I'm not starting off good haha…" Duncan smiles softly to make me smile and it worked; for the moment.

"Duncan you don't have to worry about asking him anything. He doesn't live with me and my mom… They got divorced months ago…" I looked away.

"What..happened?"

"He cheated on my mom... Caught him red handed at home with the woman… Mom kicked him out and got the divorce final. But being there wasn't good for her so we moved here… And she happier." I smiled as I looked at him and he smiled back.

"But the thought just hit me is...he won't be there to walk me or dance with me… I can't really forgive him for destroying our family. And I won't bring him around my mom after she's finally happy and getting over him. But…"

"But he's still your dad. I get it. You want that experience on your special day but he fucked up and you're not ready to forgive something you can't forget. I'm not gonna tell you what to do. If you don't want him there then don't invite him. Especially for your mom's sake. But I still think you should let him know."

**Thank you for reading this chapter I know it might not be as good as the others but I'm rusty sorry lol don't worry this isn't the last chapter. It was but the next chapter will be the last I'm happy for all the support and reviews I love your reviews! I'll be posting a new story very soon I'm working on and I hope you'll like that just as much as this one! Thank you bye! Nya~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone welcome back to another chapter I hope you guys love it I don't own anything and thank you for the reviews I love them they** **keep me going so sending me reviews! And now****on with the story!**

Since the day of the reunion show Courtney's social media has been blowing up with congrats on the engagement, new followers, fan clubs shipping her and Duncan as the perfect couple or soul mates hashtag yin&amp;yang. Text messages and emails ranged all week almost crashing her phone. Courtney was ready to throw it at the wall cause it wouldn't stop going off.

That was a month ago. Today Courtney was getting the house clean for the arrival of her father. She took Duncan's advice, talked to her mom and emailed him. Basically saying if he hasn't heard about now from the media news networks, she's engaged to be married and would like him to meet Duncan and to talk. Courtney wasn't looking for his blessing, she really didn't need it. She didn't need anything from him. Not his money, his blessing, or his empty promises. She just wanted him to be happy for her and to accept her new life.

To save her mom the time of seeing her dad she sent her to the spa for the whole day. No need to bring up bad vibes between them too. There was gonna be enough between her and her dad already. Courtney wore a white and black one shoulder dress with black heels. Her hair down in curls. Duncan wore a white button down shirt with black pants and black shoes. He spiked his hair to stay looking like his self. Courtney cooked lasagna with a salad and garlic bread and Duncan sent the table for her. He didn't get why they had to dress up for her dad but he didn't ask questions he just did what his princess asked to keep her happy.

The door bell rang signaling their guest has arrived. Courtney kissed Duncan with a smile. "That's him. Now you don't have to act stuck up or fake but please be on your best behavior." She asked. Duncan rolled his eyes smirking. "Of course I will, for you anyways." She went to the door as it rang again. As Courtney open the door she was greeted by a tall muscular military type man. He wore a black tux with a few buttons undone at the top. She smiled at her father as she missed him but still didn't forgive him for his betrayal.

"Hi dad, glad you made it safely. Please come in." She jestered him to enter.

"Thank you Courtney just hold on." He said.

She was gonna ask for what til she saw a woman coming from her fathers vehicle fixing her hair and it just wasn't any woman it was the woman Courtney and her mother caught her father in bed with. Courtney got pissed off instantly.

"What the fuck is SHE doing here?!" She yelled not taking her eyes off the woman.

"Now Courtney don't be rude show some respect."

"Respect?! You got some nerve. You talk about show respect when you bring this home wrecker to MY HOME for a private conversation just between us! So don't you dare tell me to show respect when you clearly didn't for your marriage. I'm sorry miss but you need to leave. I believe McDonald's is open if you're hungry." Courtney looked at the woman up and down with disgust as the woman stared back in shock.

"Courtney you're right; I shouldn't have brought her but I couldn't leave her home alone. And she's not going to McDonald's to eat." Her father stated.

"Well she's not eating here." Courtney stated back standing her ground.

"Honey please…" He looked at her.

Courtney and her father was locked in a staring contest til Courtney finally rolled her eyes and stepped aside. She wanted to talk to father and get this day over with before her mom came home.

"Don't touch anything. I don't have enough bleach. Come in."

Duncan shook his head trying not to laugh. 'And tells me to be on my best behavior.' He thought to his self as the couple walked in. He smiled ready to make a good first impression. Duncan walked up and greeted them.

"Good evening sir and ma'am." He smiled

Courtney walked over to make the greeting official. "Dad, this Duncan. Duncan this is my father."

The men looked at each other, Duncan still smiling and held out his hand to shake. "Nice to finally meet you sir."

They shook hands as Courtney's father stared hard at Duncan. Courtney moved them to the dining room to eat as the air was already getting awkward. As everyone sat down to their plates and said grace Duncan was getting uncomfortable looks from Courtney's father and his date. She was looking at him like a piece of meat, undressing him with her eyes. As her father stared at him with fire in his eyes with a look saying 'I wanna punch your face in.' Then he spoke since clearly no one was going to.

"So… You're the one who wants to marry my daughter. I've heard about you. Seen you on that tv show Courtney was on. The bad boy the juvenile delinquent. You broke her heart once; who is to say you won't again?" He spatted at Duncan.

Courtney glared at her father growling in irritation. "Dad…"

"No Courtney let the man speak for his self."

"You're being rude and have no right!"

Duncan touched Courtney's hand to calm her. "It's ok princess." He turns to her father. "Yes sir that was me. The past me. I will admit back than I was wrong to Courtney. I broke her heart I hurt her. But as time passed I've changed. I've regretted for what I've done. I've missed her. I hated she didn't want anything to do with me. But again I've changed. I've cleaned up my act. I got a great job and live in a great house. The only thing it's missing is Courtney's beautiful smile to brighten it up." He smiled at her wiping the tears that were falling now.

"And with all due respect sir, I don't care if you don't accept me being with your daughter. You can look at me and always see me as the bad boy that carved skulls on everything he saw at camp, bullied the weak dumb and pathetic, and broke the rules and law cause he didn't feel the need to follow them unless money was involved; but rather you like it or not I love your daughter and I'm going to marry her. Maybe have a family too." He smiled widen as he saw Courtney blush deeply at the talk of kids.

"Well dad; I agree with Duncan. I love him a lot. I invited you here to ask you in person to come to my wedding. But if you can't accept Duncan for who he is then maybe you shouldn't come. But don't think I don't love you. You'll always be my daddy.." Courtney looked at him with sad but determined eyes.

Courtney's father looked between her and Duncan. He wiped his mouth and stood up. "I think it's time for us to go. Come on Angel; it's a long drive back."

The woman stood up and followed him out the door. Courtney followed them to the door not saying a word.

"Thanks for the dinner it was nice. Tell your mother I said hello and sorry I missed her. It was good seeing you again Courtney. Take care of yourself." He said giving her a hug. She nodded mumbling 'good seeing you too dad I love you.'

She watch them pull out the driveway and drive off. She felt Duncan wrap his arms around her waist from behind and she felt her muscles relax not know how tense her body was. Of course she knew the dinner wasn't gonna go fully well. She didn't count on the home wrecker whore to be with her father. She knew her father wasn't going to like Duncan and was gonna give him a hard time but not like this. But as she said she wasn't looking to have his blessing or anything. And if he couldn't accept her husband to be then maybe he should stay away.

"Are you ok princess?" He kisses her temple pulling her inside the house closing the door.

She sighed tiredly. "Yes and no. I'm sorry about all of that. I didn't expect her to come and my dad was out of line towards you. But… I got my message across and that what matters."

She kissed Duncan deeply and focused on her upcoming wedding.

**Seven Months Later**

Courtney was looking at herself in the mirror in her wedding dress as today was the big day. Everyone was fussing over her hair and makeup along with the time, making sure everything was ready and in place. Her dress was a pure white spaghetti strap short tutu dress with white heels to match. Her hair in a half bun with the rest framed around her face. Her nails painted a glossy red to match her lipstick. Her eyeliner and mascara was light, her eyebrows were on fleek and her teeth were blinding white. She was ready. Bridgette came to tell her it was time as the music started playing.

Her bridesmaids, Bridgette and Leshawna, walked down the aisle smiling. Leshawna was trying hold back her crying as she stood by Bridgette. When 'Here Comes the Bride' started playing and everyone stood up Courtney made her entrance. Walking slowly towards her soon to be husband she felt her arm wrapped in a warm embrace. She looked up to see her father.

"D-Dad? Y-you came?" She studdered in shock

"You think I would miss my only daughters wedding? I know I've done wrong but…" He trailed off.

"It's ok dad. You're here and I'm happy." She smiled.

They got to the alter and the priest asked who was giving away the bride.

"I am." He kissed Courtney on the forehead and took his seat on the brides side.

Courtney and Duncan faced each other holding hands. Courtney stared deep into Duncan's eyes being sucked into them as everything was being blocked. All sound and movement. Before she knew it the priest had asked her do she take Duncan to be her husband.

"I-I do! I do hehe." The crowd chuckled and awed at her thinking it was cute. And so did Duncan. The priest turned to Duncan asking the same.

"I do. Always~" Duncan kisses her hands, his eyes not leaving hers.

"You may kiss the bride.~"

That was all Courtney needed to hear. She literally jumped into Duncan's arms crushing her lips to his. The crowd stood up clapping and cheering, and Leshawna could be heard breaking down saying she loves weddings. The kiss felt like the universe only held them and it lasted for decades. She couldn't believe she was now Mrs Duncan. Her life was now complete.

They danced what seems like forever until their friends broke them up for pictures and the throwing of the bouquet. DJ did another amazing job on the food and Courtney got Maroon 5 to play. Oh yes this was her perfect day. Her father came to the wedding minus Miss Angel and danced one dance with her before leaving. He never said he accepted this but him showing up was enough to her. Her mother was completely ok after her father showed his face. They didn't talk and it's for the best.

Leshawna and Heather fought over the bouquet. Of course. And Gwen… Well Gwen was there with Trent. She guessed they got back together she didn't know. But Gwen had the most saddest look on her face seeing her and Duncan together officially. Courtney wanted to walk over to her and scream 'IF YOU DIDN'T WANNA SEE US TOGETHER WHY DID YOU COME?!' But advise against it. This was her day and not even Gwen could ruin it.

The party lasted for awhile before Courtney and Duncan got in his truck with 'Just Married' written on the back window.

"Well Princess, next stop Miami for our honeymoon.~ You think you can handle this long ride?~" Duncan wiggled his eyebrows.

"I've handled it before.~ When does it start?~" She smirked back at him.

"Are we still talking about the plane ride?~" he smirked back.

Courtney grabbed his cock through his pants. "I don't know. Are we?~" She gave it a squeeze. "Maybe.~" she bit her lip seductively at him making him moan softly and smirk grew bigger along with something else.

"Such a naughty girl you are.~ Oh the things I'm going to do you to, in, and back from Miami.~" Duncan drooled as Courtney teased his growing cock.

She kisses him deeply. "Can't wait.~"

They drove off to the airport as people honked at them as a congrats and threw rice at the truck, happy for the newlyweds.

**Four Years Later**

Courtney was sitting on a blanket at the beach watching the sunset to a beautiful red and orange mixed with purple at the end with Shadow laying beside her. The wind blew through Courtney's long hair as she looked out to the sea before a voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at me! Daddy taught me how to do a cartwheel!" A little girl shouted as she stood beside her father. Courtney smiled at them. The little girl looked just like Courtney except she had Duncan's eyes.

"I'm watching Rima!~" she called back. The little girl did her cartwheels and Courtney clapped and cheered with Duncan. "Good job sweet pea! Hey where's your broth-AH!" Courtney was sprayed with cold water from behind. Turning around she saw a little boy who looked like a mini Duncan laughing holding his watergun. "Got you mommy!" He shouted in victory.

"Dante, I'm gonna get you little boy!" Courtney smiled getting up and chased her son as he sprayed her again trying to run away.

"You're just like your father! Just wait til get my hands on you haha!" She laughed.

"That's it son don't let her get you!" Duncan encouraged his son watching the two run around on the beach laughing his self and Shadow barking at them.

"Run Dante run!" Screamed his twin sister as watched her brother spray their mom til his gun ran out of water.

Courtney caught the little boy and tickled him. "You wanna play with water then let's play!" Courtney jumped into the ocean holding her son and laughed as he screamed.

"Alright gang time head home before we catch a cold!" Duncan called. Dante and Rima raced to the truck with Shadow close behind as Courtney dried off and folded up the towel. "Ready to go home babe? I got a hot shower with a sexy Duncan meal with your name on it waiting for you~" he wiggled his eyebrows at her as he picked up the umbrella and cooler.

"If you can get the kids to bed by the time I get out the shower I'll let you use the swing tonight.~" she smirked kissing his cheek. Duncan's face lite up when he heard the swing would be involved. He loved the swing. He looked towards the truck seeing the twins already asleep in the back seat.

"Done and done princess.~" they smiled at each other and loaded up the truck.

This was her new life. She stared at her husband with love in her eyes and looked at her kids that passed out in the backseat with Shadow. She had a beautiful family and life she wouldn't trade for anything. She was happy.

"Let's go home.~" she whispered and Duncan nodded to her.

They drove off to their home as the sky slowly turned from purple to blue. Courtney kissed Duncan's cheek.

"Never let go." She said holding his hand.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Never." He kissed her hand and smiled what might be the millionth time today at his beautiful wife. She went to sleep holding his hand with a smile plastered on her face. Not knowing how he got here to this point with her but glad he did. And it all started with a ridiculous tv show.

"Thank you, Total Drama Island."

**Ok everybody this is the end! I hoped you enjoyed reading not only this chapter but the whole story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm currently working on two new stories that are coming out very soon so I hope you're fans of ShadowxAmy (From Sonic the Hedgehog) and ZoeyxElliot (From Tokyo Mew Mew) cause they're coming! So look for my new stories ****_Who I_********_Am_**** and ****_Feline Resurrection_****! And send me lots of reviews I love your reviews!** **Please look** **forward to my new releases and I'll see** **you guys later! Bye-nii!~**


End file.
